


Looking Different

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Naughty Mr. Rains!'' Baby-Doll said as she scowled. She ran in rain and entered one abandoned house.





	Looking Different

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''Naughty Mr. Rains!'' Baby-Doll said as she scowled. She ran in rain and entered one abandoned house. Baby-Doll wasn't able to find any pockets to pick. Her eyes widened as soon as she heard footsteps. 

Baby-Doll stepped back after a disfigured spirit materialized. She smiled. Short. Different like the spirit.

 

THE END


End file.
